


Killer

by slytherin_and_applejuice



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014621





	Killer

‘Curiosity’s a killer,’ they say,

But fear makes you dull .

It locks you away,

It makes your mind lull.

Rather, I believe ,

Life without adventure,

Is like a tree without its leaves,

Or a bird having not one feather.

The real killer here

Is when life is not worth living ,

When the world feels so bare,

When all you are doing is existing .

Never learning,

Never growing,

Just continuing on.

Never exploring,

Never seeing,

Living without knowing how life can be a song.


End file.
